Love Beyond Loyalty
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: When a childhood friend is rediscovered how far will he go to protect her from what he once considered absolute, her father, her family, and the autobot council. AU transformers animated Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Love Beyond Loyalty

Written by Risuna-Phenix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers I am a poor student with no money what so ever. _**If I do ever end up owning Transformers in a dream, needless to say Do not wake me up!**_Until then it is property of Hasbro *Sigh*

**AN**: I really Don't know when to quit making more work for myself I think this will be what my 6th unfinished story? but any way Welcome to the AU LBL universe as seen through the eyes of my oc Solaria. As always review and let me know what you think of the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Start A New life**

* * *

I sat meditating in the corner of the bare femme commons room underneath the gladiator pits of Karon the place that had been my home since the death of my carrier when I was taken in by my aunt StarSaber the femme leader of the black market ring.

I listened to the chatter of the other gladiators their talk of the recent Autobot and decepticon news.

Though many of us here could understand megatron's reasons for starting this war most of us in the underground had come to the conclusion that he had gone about it the wrong way and this was no place for factions to be revealed. most had taken a purple optic color to represent their neutrality most here were deserters, refugees with nothing left just fighting to keep a roof over their heads.

Then, there were those like me, that chose to fight who purposefully put them selves in to the spot light to be recognized by some remnant member of their shattered past life to be reunited I kept thinking of my sparkling-hood friend who I had not seen since that night. Images flashed through my memory banks when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat and my wings twitch.

"Did you hear about that Autobot repair ship that disappeared?" a dark crimson cycle femme chattered excitedly with a board looking turquoise praxian femme"Their were five bots on it one of them was a Prime! Apparently he was put there for punishment for something but he was an iocon archivist before enlisting his name was something that started with an O, oh what was it!"she wined

But my processor was already raceing, _Orion, could it really be you? I_ remembered several of the adventures that I had joined him in. including that circuit-brained scheme of breaking in to the Iacon archives to find out who my sire, who I barely remember, was I wondered if he took my suggestion and changed his name like I suggested all those orns ago for when he became a prime.

"Optimus Prime Best First, if your going to aim high give yourself a name that sets a standard" I had told him.

"Oh thats right his name was Optimus" the crimson femme giggled like a lunatic and my spark had stopped. He couldn't be gone, He just couldn't. I jumped up with several shouts after me heading to the surface. Not stopping until a voice spoke near the exit

"Just where do you think your going youngling" a gravely female voice spoke in a ragged drawl.

" Aunty I...,"she cuts me off before I finish

"One of those missing autobots is that friend of yours isn't he" the leith form of a violet seeker femme stepped from the shadows. The blue pin-striping on her thin wings interrupted by welds that danced across her entire form , worn battle scared arms crossed across spiderweb-cracked golden cockpit glass grey lips pursed in indifference while white optics pierced the remaining shadows.

"yes" I clinch my fists "Nothing can stop me, don't try"

"who, said anything about stoping you?" Her eyes sparked with a knowing glint as a smirk crept across her face

I give her a shocked look of gratitude but she continues " every seeker at one point in time must spread their wings and fly now is yours but not as you are now"

I became confused, she reached up and removed my purple visor revealing bright blue optics that I had hidden since to since coming here, then dug in to her subspace and pulled out a short staff then proceeded to bounce it once in her hand as if to test the balance as soon as it landed in her hand it extend to match her wing span , my wingspan. She tosses it to me barely catching it I awkwardly clutch it to my chest panels as it shrinks back to the size of my fist. "this is the staff of Prima the first femme, and a priest of Primus she was a seeker and a prime"

"What dose this have to do with me? There are hundreds of primes" I intrigued by the staff but was beginning to get annoyed the more time I spent here the longer before I got to Orion.

"There didn't use to be, only the Primus chosen leader could hold the title of prime, the beloved of Primus, chosen by the matrix of leadership forged by the hands of Primus himself before he merged with Cybertron's core, your sires dream was to find the next true prime. Unfortunately the civil war began and then you were sparked just before it's, 'end'.

Your father had risen through the ranks of the autobots; because of it your mother was targeted and off-lined. Your uncles, who to this day still act as a decepticon spies, intervened to save you, with her death the majority of the seekers abandoned the Autobot and decepticon cause along with many of the femmes."

"Why was that?" what did this have to do with me. I didn't even remember going to the temple at any point in my life.

"Your mother was a decedent of prima, a seeker like you, your father however was a grounder a good mech but a grounder none the less. Your mother's position made it quite the high profile bonding." She let out a low chuckle as if reminiscing about the past when it clicked in my head.

"My sire is..."

"Ultra Magness" she finished for me "just as your uncle is Starscream, who has been spying on the Decepticons since the beginning, is the Prince of Vois, I am leader of the Underground and your Mother was the High priestess of primus."

I had known about Uncle Star after all he was the one who brought me here after that night I knew Aunt Saber ran the Underground but the truth about my parents sent me off balance too many thoughts with to much data ran simultaneously in my head connections that should have been obvious made themselves known.

Sensing my distress my aunt reached out to help balance me .

"After your mother's death your father asked me to look out for and train you how to fight and show you the other side of life for those less fortunate, after all the position of high priestess is past down from mother to daughter, so that you would see what needed to be done, without the influences of the council. They already view seekers as less than them, you would have been mere a pawn in their games."

"You make them sound as bad as Decepticons" I joke half heartily

With a grave gaze she meets my optics "The Decepticons had to learn from some where, The high priestess doesn't just interpret primus's word she guards the matrix until the next prime appears and the all spark, if they controlled you they controlled both not to mention your father as well, even as a sparkling you had a big fat target practically screaming 'take me out.' And the council doesn't care about any thing but public opinion. how do you think that bot of yours ended up on that ship. Probably the only thing you father could do to salvage that guys career if not his life with the council's interference."

It's a pregnant pause. I don't know exactly know what to say to that, I would like to think that Ulta Mag- _my father_ would have had more control over the situation because of his position.

My aunt let out a sigh "I've taught you everything I can at this point. Your a young femme with the ability to make decisions for yourself. Whatever decisions you make kick ass and take names and follow your spark. you'll always have a place to call home here. Now go find your bot and stay safe"

I throw my arms around her I don't know when I'll see her again I try to hand her back the staff but she refused "It belongs to the high priestess no go, Solaria before a patrol passes over head and your father trys to stop you"

I nod my head and take to the sky. Orion if that's you, wait for me like you promised, I'm coming.

* * *

Really nervous posting this one let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Beyond Loyalty

Written by Risuna-Phenix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers I am a poor student with no money what so ever. _**If I do ever end up owning Transformers in a dream, needless to say Do not wake me up!**_Until then it is property of Hasbro *Sigh*

**AN is at the end**

* * *

**Chapter 2 A Run in with Trouble**

* * *

Before I leave Cybertron I have to check and see where exactly they were stationed that means going to the archives.

The last time I was here orion and I crawled through the vents from the back alley into the main file room. I remember my wings got caught in one of the smaller vents and optimus had to go the rest of the way on his own. This time though I would be going in the front door of the towering gothic looking building.

I get several stares and a few out right once-overs from the surrounding mechs. I know a seeker outside of vois is rare but this is ridicules you would have thought that they had never seen a femme before. I feel like a caged turbo wolf on display, being watched in the ring is one thing this is something different, I don't like it.

I almost reach the entry way of the archives when I feel someone grab my wrist and spin me into one of the columns. soon enough the mech who did reveals himself

"Hey beautiful, care to take a stroll?" obviously this mech's ego was the size of his chin.

Yanking my writs from his grasp I can't help but smirk at him " sorry i don't go for walks with mechs that don't even give a femme, their name and are obviously compensating for a lack of something or perhaps more than one somethings as obviously you have the computing power of a bolt, I can't speak for anything else."

I walk away as the balloon chined mech's jaw hangs slacked. Primus I hope the mold that made his upgrade broke after him being the first otherwise Optimus may have that same chin.

I sway my hips just to irritate the mech before calling out behind me "Now if you excuse me I have business with AlphaTrion about finding an old friend of mine"

"Wait can't I at least know your designation?" the mech calls it's then that I Notice the Elite guard insignia adorning his Autobot symbol.

"No, but you can give the Magnus a message for me. A new high priestess from the line of prima, has taken command and though the Magnus may have given up on the hunter, the best first, the sun has not set for the hunter yet, it follows his back." I can't help but smirk a bit at myself there is no way this mech could ever figure this out without knowing who Orion and I are, I need to stop dautling this will only give my father more information about where I am and tell him that I know who he is.

The balloon chinned mech gives me a blank look and mutters "new high priestess" his eyes get wide before rushing off.

It's your move father make the right one, because other wise you might just lose what you wanted to protect. my only loyalty right now is to Primus and Orion, please prove that you still deserve it.

I open the Archive door and slip in. I have to find-out how to find Orion by night fall if I don't I doubt I'll be able to leave the planet if my father has anything to say.

* * *

**AN: **

Hey guys do you think I should post my one shot with Ultra Magnus's reaction to Solaria's message? Like an LBL Outtakes?

Bonus points to who knows the mech that pushed Solaria in to the column. remember this is a TFA AU

As for Solaria's personality. She's a pit femme raised and trained in the same colosseum that brought the rise of Megatron (this fact will come in to play later In the story hint hint ) she's confidant in her ability to fight, as she should be she's pretty kick butt (as you will see later), however she's still young and inexperienced.

She doesn't trust her father because she doesn't know her father and she's one of those "respect isn't given it's earned" kind of people. Needless to say she won't get along with the autobot council very well.

I'll post the next bit as soon as I can. Also the whole "I love this story post more" is great but it doesn't really tell me how I'm doing as a writer. if your comments could be a little bit more constructive I would be very grateful. If there are any plot holes you would like for me to fill in please let me know.

Risuna over and out ;P


End file.
